This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In climate control systems, thermostats and other controllers may be provided whereby a user can select temperature and other settings. Thermostats typically provide menu items and other features that may be selected by a user, e.g., by touching a touch screen on the device. Wireless-capable thermostats may be configured for communication with a user's home network, e.g., to receive data from remote sensors in the home. Wireless-capable thermostats may also be remotely controlled by users via smart phone, tablet, etc. to manage climate control settings such as when the user is away from home.